Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke
Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke is a mixed Scandinavian and Latino rapper from the Bay Area and is the co-founder of Wize Guyz Global Entertainment. He first started rapping in the late 90's, but 2004 is when everything really took off. He ended up collaborating with internationally known artists and labels such as Cee-Rock The Fury, Mob Life Records and Steady Mobbin Productions. In 2005 DJ Pimp, Mike Mosley and DJ King Assassin of Steady Mobbin & Liferdef took Loc Da Smoke under their wing and he became a part of the Steady Mobbin family. Since then Mr. Loco has been involved in releasing countless mixtapes including the 2009 release "DJ King Assassin presents: D.L.E.MM.A. & Mr. Loco - 4 Tha Thugz & Guttar Folk", which was a West Coast / East Coast collaboration project that had heavy influence and support by 2pac's former crews, Thug Life and the Outlawz. Mr. Loco has also had the opportunity to work with other big names such as Tha Realest, San Quinn, South Central Cartel, members of tha Dogg Pound family, The Federation, JT The Bigga Figga, Mopreme Shakur, Big Syke, Kastro of the Outlawz, Big Fase 100 and too many more to name. Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke is very well connected and respected amongst the OG's in the industry and has had a chance to prove him self as a serious artist in the game. You might have heard him on other album's, compilations and mixtapes as well. He's been featured on Big Havikk (of South Central Cartel) Presents: 1 Hood Da Album, Lil Prophet Presents: 2pac - World Wide Mob Figga, 2pac: 20 Years Gone Mixtape (Hosted by DJ King Assassin), Nuttso Outlaw Presents: Makaveli Rydaz, West Turf Presents, Nation Wide Networking, a number of the popular mixtape series "West Coast Gunsmoke" and many more! In 2010, Mr. Loco signed his first distribution deal with the East Coast based label Who?Mag Distribution and released 3 solo albums with them. Also the same year, Mr. Loco and the Kinsmoke artist out of Fairfield, CA known as Penn St8 linked up and formed the group Badd Blood together. Badd Blood also spent 15 months signed with Dogg Habit Records and 16 months signed with Havikk The Rhime Son's 1Hood Entertainment label. After the departure from 1Hood Ent. Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke went independent and started building his own label; Wize Guyz Global Entertainment, which was originally founded in 2006 as a movement, but after the 1 Hood departure, Loc Da Smoke wanted to take it to the next level. He now releases his own records and helps other artists come up in the industry as well. Discography: 2002 * Mr. Loco - Thug Stories (Mixtape) 2003 * Thug style - Tha New Era (Mixtape) * Mr. Loco - The Area I Live (Mixtape) * Sick Individuals: Sick Manifestations (album) 2004 * Thug Syle Presents: We Live 4 This vol. 1 Mix Tape 2005 * Thug style: Presents: We Live 4 This vol. 2 Mix Tape * Thug style Presents: World Wide Connected vol. 1 Mix Tape * Mr. Loco Presents: Global Hustlin' vol. 1 Mix Tape * Thug style Presents: World Wide Connected vol. 2 Mix Tape * Underground Gangsta Presents: I'm just talented vol. 2 Mix Tape 2006 * Thug style: Presents: We Live 4 This vol. 3 Mix Tape * Semi-Auto Presents: Put The Money In The Bag Mix Tape * Thug style; Presents: All or Nothin Mixtape (Limited Street Edition) (Mixtape) * Mr. Loco: Tha Pandemic (album) * West Turf The Bay Area Compilation Kings Presents: Nation Wide Networkin' (compilation) * Lil Prophet Presents: 2pac "World Wide Mob Figga" Mix Tape 2007 * Mr. Loco Presents: Slaps From The Past vol. 1 Mix Tape * Wize Guyz Global Presents: Say Hi 2 Tha Wize Guyz vol. 1 Mix Tape * DJ Killafornia Presents: The Best From The West Mix Tape * Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke Presents: The Thug Style Files (Album) * Wize Guyz Global Presents: Say Hi 2 Tha Wize Guyz Vol. 2 Mix Tape * Mr. Loco Presents: Global Hustlin' vol. 2 Back In The Bay Mix Tape * Mr. Loco Presents: Slaps From The Past vol. 2 (Mixtape) * Underground Gangsta Presents: I'm just that talented vol. 3 mix tape 2008 * DJ Killafornia Presents: West Coast Crime Bosses Mix Tape * Boogie The Mann Presents: The Chocolate River Mixtape Vol.2 * Elasticbitch Ent. & Wize Guyz Global Presents: Tha Supa Hubb Introduction * Wize Guyz Global Presents: DJ Ying & Mr. Loco: Down 4 Life (Tha Thug style Dayz)" mixtape * Mr. Loco Presents: Tha West Project Mix Tape Vol. 1 * Mr. Sinnizter Presents: Rida Muzik Mix Tape Vol. 1 * Mr. Loco Presents: Tha West Project Mix Tape Vol. 2 * Wize Guyz Global Presents: Say Hi 2 Tha Wize Guyz Vol. 3 (Mixtape) * Mr. Loco - Tha OG Collection (Mixtape) 2009 * Devious Records / Dubz Up Nation / Hard Livin Ent. Presents: West Coast Gun Smoke Vol. 1 (Mixtape) * DJ King Assassin Presents: D.L.E.MM.A. & Mr. Loco - 4 Tha Thugz & Guttar Folk Mix Tape * Devious Records / Dubz Up Nation / Hard Livin Ent. Presents: West Coast Gun Smoke Vol. 2 (Mixtape) * Devious Records / Dubz Up Nation / Hard Livin Ent. Presents: West Coast Gun Smoke Vol. 5 (Mixtape) * Ferenheight - Global Warming Mixtape vol. 1 * DJ Loc Da Smoke Presents: Welcome 2 California Mixtape * Mr. Loco - Tha O.G. Collection vol. 2 (Tha Collabz) (Mixtape) * Mr. Loco Presents: Tha Disciple of an Assassin (Mixtape) * Wize Guyz Global Presents: Say Hi 2 Tha Wize Guyz Vol. 4 2010 * Wize Guyz Global Presents: D.L.E.MM.A, Mr. Loco & Underground Gangsta - 4 Tha Thugz & Gutta Folk vol. 2 (mixtape) * Mr. Loco - Tha OG Collection Vol. 3 (Mixtape) * O.G. Status (Album) * O.G. Status Vol. 2 Gangstafied Muzik (Album) * U.G.G. & Mr. Loco Presents: 14 Years (R.I.P. 2pac) * Wize Guyz Global Presents: Say Hi 2 Tha Wize Guyz Vol. 5 (Mixtape) * Badd Blood: Thicka Den U Thought (Tha Debut Album) (Album) 2011 * Tha Disciple of an Assassin vol. 2 (Tha Mainstream Killa Mixtape) * Thug Life - From 1 Generation to tha next... vol. 1 mixtape * Wize Guyz Global Presents: Fresh Out Da Lab 2011 mixtape * Badd Blood - Prop. 215 (Legally Smokin') mixtape * Wize Guyz Global Presents: 4 Tha Thugz & Gutta Folk vol. 3 (Tha Final Chapter) (Mixtape) 2012 * Mr. Loco - Tha OG Collection vol. 4 Mixtape * Thug style;- True 2 Tha Game (Album recorded in 2006) Badd Blood - 7'z up (Album) * Tha Realest - Regime Gangsta Mixtape (feat. Mr. Loco) Mr.Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke - West Kept Secret (Album) 2013 * DJ Loc Da Smoke and SK Presents: Rize of the legendz Mixtape * Mr. Loco presents: Chronicles of a WizeGuy Mixtape 2014 * Bad Habit Presents: Dogg Habit Tha Mixtape * Badd Blood - Tha Badd Blood Chroniclez (Mixtape) * Mr. Loco & Underground Gangsta Presents: Str8 Out Tha Vault (Mixtape) 2015 * Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke - Dogg Habit Mobbin' Mix Tape * Badd Blood - Still Hungry (Mixtape) * Anno Domini Nation Presents - The Inner Circle vol. 1 (featuring Badd Blood on the song "All I Know") (compilation) * Str8 Lace - #700 Degrees (featuring Mr. Loco on the song "Block Talkin') (album) 2016 * Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke - Unfadeable (album) * Big Havikk Presents: 1 Hood da Album (Compilation) * Sonz Of Sevenz - Tha Sonz Of Sevenz EP * Wize Guyz Global & Lil' Prophet Presents: 2pac - 20 Years Gone Mixtape (Hosted by DJ 4Five Of DPG & DJ King Assassin) * Badd Blood - Tha Badd Blood Kartel Mixtape 2017 * Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke: Loc Da Smoke's The Name EP * Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke: Dealing With This Pain featuring Parlay Starr (single) * Badd Blood Presents: #KeepPennSt8Free (Penn St8 Solo album) *Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke Presents: Past 2 Present Vol. 1 (album) 2018 * Mr. Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke: The Pleasure And The Pain (album) * Mr.Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke & URG7: Bay 2 Compton (album) * Badd Blood: Badd Blapz N' Klazzik Slapz (album) 2019 * Wize Guyz Global: Global Rhyme Family (Compilation album) * Mr.Loco AKA Loc Da Smoke: Past 2 Present Vol. 2￼ (album) * Badd Blood: Not Givin' A F**k feat. URG7 (single) * Badd Blood: So High feat. D-Day (single) * Damo: Go! Feat. Badd Blood (Single) * Nephew Michael: In The First Degree (single) * Badd Blood: Free Penn St8 (album) Category:West Coast Rappers Category:San Francisco Bay Area Rappers Category:Gangsta Rap Category:Hip Hop